Accidents
by rachelwritesthings
Summary: Cat and Robbie were perfect for each other.But an accident tore them apart so easily. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: This is a rewrite of my oneshot Accidents. I figured it had loads of typos and stuff, so I've rewritten it.

* * *

><p>Robbie remembered when he used to admire, from afar, the beauties of Caterina Valetine. Her gorgeous brown eyes that would be lit up all day when she was at Hollywood Arts, doing the thoings she loved. Her breath-taking voice, which was really strong for something coming out of the girl who barely cleared 5 feet. And her unique red hair, which, although clearly dyed, suited her and her personality perfectly.<p>

Robbie loved Cat's personality. She was always fun to be around, even if her mood could change quickly. Her bright and cheerful personality made her lovable. Everyone in Hollywood Arts agreed with that.

Robbie loved the day when Beck Oliver came to Hollywood Arts, because he befriended him immediately, and Robbie got a few friends. Including Cat. It was his lucky day. He also met Jade, and he was already friendly with Andre. And now, he had a slightly better excuse to talk to Cat. And when they officially met, they hit it off. He even heard Beck betting with Jade on how long it would take for them to get together! Jade said a year, but Beck said 6 months.

Jade was right. It took them just over a year to become close friends, then Cat started crushing on Robbie. Jade, being a very close friend of both of them, set them up. And the rest, as they say, is history.

For 6 months, they were together. Everyone thought it was unlikely. But, as the pair grew stronger and stronger, people were convinced they would still be going strong at their school's 10 year reunion. And they would have. But something happened.

* * *

><p>Robbie and Cat had a tradition of going on a date every Monday night. They always did some fun activity, so it wasn't always dinner and a movie. That tragic Monday, they'd let Beck and Jade join them, as well as Tori and Andre, who had recently started dating, when they went bowling. After it, they went to a restaurant for dinner.<p>

When they had left the restaurant, they parted ways. Jade and Beck drove home, Tori and Andre got picked up, and Cat and Robbie started walking home to his house, which was only a short walk away. Everything was fine for the first half of the walk. They joked, and talked about school for a few minutes, as they usually did on the short walk to his.

Then the atmosphere changed when they were near his house. Like nature knew something was about to happen. They were crossing a rather big road that led to a shortcut to get to Robbie's house, when a car came speeding around the corner. Robbie ran across, thinking that Cat was right behind him. But she wasn't. He turned around, and saw a sight that would haunt him forever. Cat getting hit by the car, which just sped off.

"CAT! CAT! NO!" he shrieked, running over to Cat's unconscious body, which was sprawled out quite gracefully, with her ruby-red hair lying around her. A car came by, stopping a few metres away from where Robbie knelt.

" Is she okay?" said a familiar-sounding voice. It was Beck. Jade got out after him. They just stood in shock for several seconds, shaking from the cold of the late winter night.

"Call an ambulance, Beck!" Jade said quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Cat Valentine, don't you DARE die on me! Please?" Jade demanded. She kept shaking Cat, hoping to wake her up as Beck spoke to the operator.

The trio stood, still in slight shock, around Cat's small body. Beck thought for a moment, then said "I'll call Tori and Andre. They need to know,"

Within around 30 seconds of Beck going on the phone, the ambulance arrived, the bright lights and loud siren disturbing the quiet.

"Hello," A paramedic said, as he jumped out of the ambulance. " Is this Cat Valentine?" Robbie nodded.

"Okay, who's going to come with us as we take Miss Valentine to the hospital?" A female paramedic said as she helped the first paramedic lay Cat on the stretcher. Jade and Beck, who had arrived beside Jade when the ambulance came, both pointed to Robbie.

" Let's go," said the first paramedic. Robbie helped them put Cat into the ambulance, then climbed in himself.

" We'll meet you at the hospital, okay?" Beck told Robbie. It was obvious they would go, though. Cat was a very close friend of both of them. And Robbie wouldn't have been able to go without them being there for moral support.

* * *

><p>The hospital was nearby, so they got there pretty quickly. As Beck had promised, him and Jade were there, and they were joined by Tori and Andre, who both looked devastated. Robbie jumped out of the ambulance, and rushed over to them. Andre gave him a weak smile, and Jade, Beck and Tori looked like they were about to start crying. Tori wearily stepped forward, and gave him a tight hug.<p>

Robbie explained they could go and sit in the waiting room, so they walked inside the hospital, and were given directions by the receptionist. They rushed down the corridor that the nurse had pointed to. They found room 823, where Cat was meant to be. A doctor stepped out.

"Hello, I'm Dr Johnson," he said, shaking everyone's hand. " Which one of you is Robert Shapiro?" Everyone pointed to Robbie.

"Miss Valentine is asking for you," Dr Johnson said.

Robbie nodded, then walked in to Cat's small hospital room. She was awake, but her usually warm brown eyes were cold, and she looked very pale.

"Hello, Robbie" she said.

"Hello," Robbie replied quietly.

" I know what happened. Can I spend some time with you alone before everyone else comes in?" she asked. Robbie immediately noticed that she didn't sound as cheerful as she used to.

"Yes. Of course we can, Kitty," he said quietly.

"Come closer, Robbie," she whispered. He did as she said, and she lightly kissed him. Robbie kissed back for all he was worth, because he had a feeling that he might not be able to for a long time.

" I love you, Caterina Hannah Valentine," he whispered. He knew everyone would most likely be listening, and he didn't want anyone to hear his intimate moment with Cat.

"I love you too, Robert Shapiro," she whispered back. "Can you get the others in here?"

" Yeah," Robbie said. He then stepped outside. He figured that they had probably heard what they had just said to each other, because Tori was crying.

They all walked into Cat's now cramped talked to all of them individually. Just when she finished, her heart monitor started beeping violently. Several doctors rushed into the hospital room, ordering everyone out.

"Bye, Cat," he whispered to her. Robbie thought he saw a slight smile creep onto her face.

When they were outside, Jade and Robbie put their ears against the door. They heard a doctor saying " We need to perform CPR, NOW!"

Jade and Robbie looked at each other no-one said anything. Then the words that ruined Robbie's life were spoken.

"It didn't work. Time of death: 22:34."

"No. NO!" Robbie shouted. The others then knew something was wrong. He heard snuffling from beside him. Jade was crying.

Cat was a close friend of hers. And , whether she liked it or not, Jade would miss Cat's cheeriness.

"Let's go through," Beck suggested to Jade, putting an arm around her. He tried to calm down for her.

While they were through in the waiting room, no-one said anything.

"I'm so sorry, but Miss Valentine died. I'm extremely sorry for your loss," Dr Johnson said.

"Can i talk to you, Doctor?" Robbie asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Would it be possible to take a little bit of Cat's hair, to remember her by?"

Dr Johnson thought for a moment, then said "Well, I've never heard of that before, but I don't see the harm in it."

Robbie then went back through to the others. He told them his idea, and was greeted by response of "Good idea!"

So he went through. He needed a chance to say goodbye in private to Cat. He got some scissors from Dr Johnson, and as neatly as he could with shaking hands, cut off 5 strands of her scarlet red then bent down, whispering "I love you so much, Cat," then started crying.

* * *

><p>Cat's funeral went brilliantly. Everyone was requested to wear bright clothes, and there were many poignant poems and songs from Hollywood Arts' pupils that knew her well. Robbie said a small speech about Cat.<p>

It wasn't dramatic, or over the top. It was simple, and sweet (just like Cat herself, as Robbie said in his speech.)

Her tombstone read:

Caterina Hannah Valentine,  
>A Friend to many, A helper to others.<br>And One man's true love.

Be a cheerful angel in Heaven.


End file.
